


Bad Dreams

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen’s having dreams he doesn’t want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly. Prompt at end.

Owen was definitely not happy. The Rift had been going berserk for weeks, so besides being run off his feet day and night, even when he did get a few hours off he was far too tired to go out looking for a likely hook-up with some lonely lady.

That would have been bad enough even without the dreams. Every time he closed his eyes it was the same thing. It was getting so he was scared to go to sleep.

Tired and frustrated, he stormed into Jack’s office.

“I can’t take it any more, I’m being driven insane! You’d better find a way to shut that bloody thing off or I swear I’ll kill you so dead you won’t be able to come back!”

“What’s the problem?” Jack was puzzled.

“That bloody dream inducer we found, that’s the problem! It’s not fair! It’s not that I mind the erotic dreams, God knows when I’ll have a chance to enjoy the real thing again, but why do YOU keep getting laid in MY dreams?”

Jack thought for a moment.

“Wishful thinking?”

“I hate you!” Owen stormed out the door, slamming it behind him so hard Jack thought the glass might break.

He chuckled. He probably shouldn’t do it, but pushing Owen’s buttons was just so much fun!

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jujitsuelf’s prompt ‘Author’s Choice - Why do you keep getting laid in MY dreams?’ at fic_promptly.


End file.
